Power Corrupts
by OldAccountDoNotUse
Summary: GUN has united the world under one government. One corrupt government. Sonic and his friends are the few surviving members of the resistance. Aided by an old foe, can they stop GUN? ShadAmy, SonBlaze, KnuxRouge, some TailsCream. On a brief hiatus.
1. Premontions

Ok, I'm resubmitting this story due to many editing problems. Anyway, this stroy takes place approximately 5-6 years after the events in _Shadow the Hedgehog. _Please, I'm begging here, do _**NOT**_ bash me for using certain couples. I know not everyone likes ShadAmy and SonBlaze, but I'm using them. Rating will probably go up.

* * *

Chapter one: Premonitons

A solid black hedgehog walked down the dark hallway. In his hand was a deep purple Chaos emerald. Beside him was what looked like a Metal Sonic with incorrect paint colors. It had Shadow's color scheme rather than Sonic's. The third member of the group was a man of about 30. The current commander of GUN.

"Are the Metal Sonics in position?" asked the hedgehog.

"Yes Shade. They are ready to go sir." replied the robot.

"Excellent. And the harvesters?" The hedgehog asked.

"Waiting for your command sir." The man responded.

"Wonderful." He said. A Metal Sonic walked up to the group.

"Sir, the new prototype is ready for use." It said.

"Perfect, everything going according to plan." The hedgehog said with a smirk.-  
Knuckles stood by the master emerald, looking out over the edge of the island. He sighed. He could hear Shadow and Sonic dueling each other not to far away and what sounded like Amy yelling at them to stop. Tails was testing out his newest plane, Ivo assisting him. It still didn't seem right. Eggman had just all of a sudden turned over a new leaf, and joined up with them. A month after that, GUN took control.

-Flashback-

* * *

"And we will now unite the governments of the world to help with protection against any future threats." The GUN commander's voice had rung out over every television in the world. Select few had disagreed, and were killed. GUN now controlled everything.

* * *

-End Flashback- 

'Almost everything.' Knuckles thought to himself. GUN had no control over Angel island. Anyone wanting to escape thecontrol of GUN had moved to the island. Amy, Shadow, Rouge, Knuckles, Sonic, Tails, Cream, Ivo (as Eggman now wanted to be called) and Alpha. He was the newest member of the group. A green hedgehog with white rings going down his three quills. He wore a sort of robotic suit, complete with jet pack, because he wasn't really very fast or strong. However, he recently had begun to use a less powerful but faster and more accurate version of Chaos spear called Chaos needle. Shadow had taken him on as an apprentice to help him use any other Chaos abilities that he had.

Knuckles suddenly felt a chill. He turned to the M.E. He put his hand on it and saw a horrible vision. There was a huge storm, a large explosion then the sudden feeling of a great sense of loss. Then the vision faded. Knuckles sat down beside the emerald, barely able to comprehend what he had seen. He settled on a single conclusion. GUN was coming to the island. And the island would fall.


	2. Plans

Ok, here's Chapter 2! Thanks for reading. Knuckles, Shadow, Sonic and Alpha disscuss the vision Knuckles saw.

Oh! I almost forgot! All chracters in this fic are Copyright to Sega and SonicTeam. Except for Alpha. He is my character.

* * *

Chapter 2: Plans 

Knuckles, Shadow, Sonic and Alpha discussed the premonition and what to do about GUN's possible attack.

"C'mon Knuckles! Everyone knows GUN can't come to Angel Island! It's illegal." Sonic said

"Yes, but breaking the law doesn't matter much to the person who makes them." Shadow commented. "If this premonitions is true, then we should get out of here fast."

"3 problems." Sonic responded. "1. We still don't know if Knucklehead's interpretation of the vision is correct. For all we know it could be a hurricane or something. 2. How would we move all of our supplies in one trip, seeing as how I doubt we get to make more than one. And 3. Where could we go to hide from GUN. "

"I think we should get ready anyway. If something does happen, we need to be able to move fast." Alpha put in.

"Right. We should get everything we can together so if GUN does show up, we can leave." Knuckles added.

Amy, Rouge and Cream brought Sonic's, Shadow's, Knuckles', and Alpha's diners over to the table they were sitting at. Sonic of course began wolfing down Chilidogs.

Tails soon came over with Ivo. "Hey Knuckles. We need to borrow the M.E. real quick to charge up the new plane we've been working on." Ivo requested.

Knuckles mulled over the idea quickly then nodded. "Just don't mess it up." He added as the two mechanics left.

The four of them finished their diners quietly, working on the plan to escape, if need be. Right as they finished, Shadow put one last thought in. "Sonic, I have answers for those problems of yours. If the vision comes true, I can move all the supplies and all of us by chaos control in just a few minutes. As for a new place to live, how about a giant fortress?"

"Great. I'm sure one of those is just laying around." Sonic said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

Shadow smirked at Sonic's ignorance. "Not laying, orbiting. How about we use ARK?"

* * *

Well, there's Chapter 2. Chapter 3 will come out some time next week. Probably. 


	3. Changing Lodgings

Ok, Chapter 3. Sorry it's late! I still don't own any chracters here. They all belong to Sega. Except for Alpha.

* * *

Chapter 3: Changing Lodgings 

"Sir, our Metal Sonics did not reach the island. Someone shot them down." The Metal Sonic droid said to it's superior. The red and black robot responded with a single sentence in a cold, metallic voice.

"You have failed me one time too many." He then proceeded to tear off the Metal Sonic's head and discard it, kicking the 'lifeless' body out of the way. He pulled out a satellite phone and dialed a number. "My apologies Shade. Our Metal Sonics have been destroyed..." He paused, waiting for his boss to answer. "We don't know, just that they never made it to Angel Island." He paused once more. "No, the harvesters are continuing on their way. They should be there in 20 minutes." Once more he paused before saying, "Alright. Goodbye." And hanging up.

* * *

Back on Angel Island, the group was loading everything up. Tails had created a new carrier ship, with large amounts of storage and room for 4. The Egg... er... Ivo hawk was also waiting. They had been totally filled. They were all packed. Tails climbed into the cockpit of the 'X-Stormer' and Ivo into the Ivo hawk. One thing was left to load up. The Master Emerald. 

Knuckles, guarding it till the last minute, had his hand on it, watching the newest vision. Alpha came over.

"They'll be here soon." The guardian said.

"Good, cause we're leaving." Alpha went to grab the emerald and ended up on the ground. The guardian's fist was still in the air from the swing.

"I'm the only one who moves the emerald." Knuckles said. He lifted the emerald and brought it over to the airships.

"Ok, are we ready to go?" Tails asked from the cockpit. They didn't have time to answer before was looked like beetle robots with saws came flaying towards the island. The two aircraft took off quickly, followed by Alpha. Knuckles turned to watch as the island was destroyed. The saws were cutting down every tree on the island. Other robots pulled boulders from the ground to mine for iron ore. Knuckles fist clenched. His home had just been ruined. A hundred years of growth on the island. Destroyed in ten seconds. It made him want to kill every single person in GUN. Rouge put a caring hand on his shoulder as they flew off. The island, with no energy from the master emerald, sank into the sea.

Shadow stood up on the master emerald, drawing its power. "Chaos..." The ships, supplies and passengers all were surrounded by a blue light. "CONTROL!" It felt like being stretched out like rubber then being let go. They instantly appeared in the ARK's docking bay. Everyone began applauding Shadow for being able to teleport them over such a distance. Unfortunately, standing in front of them was the leader of GUN. He was applauding slowly as well, mocking them.

"Well done Shadow. Well done all of you. You've escaped Angel Island. Now, if I may take you into custody." He said Some Metal Sonics stepped out from behind him, aiming their guns.

* * *

Well that stinks for them. So close, and yet so far from safety. Oh well. Come back next week for the next Chapter! 


	4. Reunion

Ok, Chapter 4 is here!

Disclaimer Thing: Everything belongs to their respective owners who you should know by now.

* * *

Chapter 4: Reunion 

Shadow was first to move. He jumped out of the Ivo hawk and used chaos spear to destroy 2 of the Metal Sonics. Knuckles and Rouge began taking out a few as well. Tail was using the X-Stormer's gun to shoot many of the robots. Amy was letting loose with her hammer. Sonic homing attacked them continously to take many of them down. The GUN commander moved swiftly to the sidelines. He pulled out a gun of his own and fired from there. In a few minutes the whole docking bay was filled with the huge battle. A metal Sonic dove at Amy, claws outstretched, only to have Shadow spilt it in half before it reached her. In turn, she knocked away one that had come up behind the ebony hedgehog. The GUN commander was doing his best to hide. 'What a coward.' Shadow said, appeared behind him. The onyx hedgehog punched the commander in the back, knocking him into the battle. Shadow then came up behind the soon to be ex-commander and slammed his foot down on the side of his head. The commander felt his neck twist then snap. Then, he didn't feel anything, ever again.

The robots were finally decreasing in numbers. Sonic and Knuckles took out the last one, then everyone in the group turned to the ex-commander of GUN. "Good riddance." Muttered Knuckles, staring at the body. Shadow walked over to a door.

"Open." Shadow commanded the computer. The door slid open, revealing the ARK. He walked into a long hallway followed by the others. "Display 3D map." Shadow once again commanded. A holographic image appeared in front of the group. It was a whole overview of the ARK. Shadow turned to the group. "Use this map to pick your rooms and get acquainted with the station. I'm going to go get the weapons back online." Shadow said.

"Sweet! Dibs on Gerald's old room!" Sonic said.

Shadow turned to him and shook his head. "No. I'll be using that room." He said.

"Only if you can beat me to it!" Sonic replied and sped off.

Shadow shook his head again and muttered "Chaos control." He reappeared outside of Prof. Gerald's room. Sonic ran up in a few minutes.

"I win." Shadow said to Sonic. Sonic sighed and raced down to where the others were. Shadow stepped inside and activated the defense systems. He sighed as the program loaded. He stepped outside to See Amy walking into the room down the hall. Normally, he wouldn't have cared, except for two simple words etched on the door. 'Maria's Room.'

* * *

Tail and Ivo had taken the rooms by the research lab. Currently, Tails and Sonic were in the research lab. "Sonic, do you know what this is?" Tails asked excitedly. 

"A piece of metal." Sonic replied looking at a platform sitting in the middle of the room.

Tails sighed. "No. It's a teleporter. Originally designed for teleporting around the ARK, sort of like chaos control."

"Cool. Except, well, no offense, but I can jut run around the ARK if I have to." Sonic replied

"Yes, but I can use it to teleport people from other places." Tails said, his excitement growing.

"But, we don't really have anyone to teleport from earth to here. I mean, we could bring some chilidogs up but..." Sonic replied, still not seeing the point.

"True, but don't be so close minded. I could get anything, or anyone, from anywhere." Tails hoped he wouldn't have to explain any further.

Sonic paused for a moment, and then his eyes widened. "You don't mean..."

"Yep. Just give it a minute to warm up." Tails replied, smiling. Sure enough, in about 30 seconds there was a white burst of light and a lilac cat appeared on the teleporter pad.

She looked around confused. "Sonic? Tails?"

Sonic stood there for a moment completely overjoyed and stunned at what he was seeing. "Hello Blaze. Good to see you again." They embraced as Tails slipped out of the room, smiling to himself.

* * *

Aww... SonBlaze goodness. 


	5. Prototype A1111112

No, that's not a typo in the title of the chapter.  
Read and you'll understand

* * *

Chapter 5: Prototype A1111112 

About 3 days had passed since their arrival and they were all moved in. Everyone had been surprised by Blaze appearing at first, but soon she was accepted as a relevant member of the resistance. Amy felt a small twang of jealousy when Blaze had sat down next to Sonic at dinner. Blaze and Sonic had been doing everything together, leaving Amy behind. She usually just wandered the halls of ARK now. Shadow had accepted Amy moving into Maria's room. Actually, she reminded him of her.

'Maybe... nah... impossible...' Shadow was sitting in Gerald's old room, monitoring security videos. Shadow sighed and stood up. He left the room and walked down the hallway, looking for something to occupy his time. He walked by the master emerald room, where the M.E. was plugged in as a power supply for the station. Knuckles was asleep against the emerald. Shadow sighed in boredom but something suddenly caught his eye. A flash of blue.

He turned, expecting to see Sonic, but instead saw an artificial chaos going down the hall away from him. He homing attacked it's helmet and it withered away. Shadow turned to see more artificial chaoses coming towards him. His hand glowed yellow. "Chaos... Spear!" he released the spear which twisted and turned through the crowd of failed experiments, blowing many of their helmets. But more continued coming. Shadow turned to escape down the hallway, hoping he could draw them to the airlock.

Alpha was coming down the hallway towards Shadow, who soon ran past him. He saw the artificial chaoses and began shooting them all. They began withering slowly. Shadow turned and ran back to fight after realizing they had stopped following him. He continued using homing attacks while his apprentice continued shooting. Shadow eventually landed in the middle of the chaoses who began to surround and cover him, smothering him. He charged up his energy and began to glow red. "CHAOS... BLAST!" A huge explosion filed the hallway. The artificial chaoses seemed to vanish.

"Whoa..." Alpha said as the blast cleared.

"C'mon. We need to find where those things came from." Shadow said, running down the hall, followed by Alpha.

* * *

"The artificial chaoses failed sir. Alpha and Shadow destroyed them." The insignificant metal sonic said. 

His superior gave him the same fate as the other metal sonic. In a second the robot's head and body were laying a few feet from each other. "Insolent fools." The red and black robot said, standing up and leaving the room. He stopped a Metal Sonic in the hall and said, "Release prototype A1111112 on the ARK." The Metal Sonic saluted and left.

* * *

Shadow and Alpha walked into he room where the remaining failed chaos clones were held in suspended animation. The locks were in place, none of them were missing. "Strange. If some of them got out, shouldn't there be empty tubes?"

Shadow nodded. "It doesn't make sense." They suddenly heard some screams from across the ARK ringing down the hallways. The two of the sped in the direction of them, Knuckles, Sonic and Tails chasing after as fast as they can. They made it to the docking bay.

"Chaos Needle." Alpha broke down the locked door with the green beams of light, revealing a huge Metal Sonic floating in the center of the room. However, it wasn't a Metal Sonic droid. It had metal wings, huge claws, missile launchers, everything Metal Madness had, except is wasn't a dragon. It had 4 large cages on its back, containing the unconscious forms of Blaze, Amy, Cream and Rouge.


	6. Rescue

Why is it that there's always something bad in the docking bay?

* * *

Chapter 6: Rescue 

"TARGETS ACQUIRED." The robot said. Knuckles, being as thick skulled as usual, leaped at the giant robot and was soon blown back to the floor. Alpha and Shadow both turned to each other and nodded.

Shadow chaos controlled behind the giant droid and called out, "Hey scrap metal, over here moron." The robot, somehow able to understand the speech as offensive, turned and fired it's missiles at Shadow. He used chaos spear to detonate them as the came out from the barrels so the missiles did no damage, except to the robot. Prototype A1111112 continued firing, always failing to hit the ebony hedgehog.

Behind the monstrosity's back, Alpha and the others worked fast. Alpha jumped onto its back and slowly loosened the locks on the cages in such a way that the android couldn't feel it. When all the cages were open he jumped off the robot's back and gave Shadow a thumbs-up. Shadow smirked and leaped at the robot, landing on it's shoulder. Knuckles and Alpha attacked the robot's wings till they fell off. Sonic and Tails (the second of which was in a walker droid) focused on the legs, managing to break them as well. Shadow kicked out the hover jets on it's back, and landed quickly on Amy's cage. He grabbed the unconscious hedgehog from inside as Sonic grabbed Blaze, Tails rescued Cream and Knuckles got Rouge out.

Then the group stepped back to watch as the giant android, now having no way to remain upright, fell over onto the floor with a large crash. However, that was not the end. The robot's legs began to attach to the body, lifting it upright once more. The wings rebuilt themselves and soon the robot was standing up once more. The group stared at their now reassembled foe. Suddenly two machine guns came out of the wall and shot the 'eyes' of the robot, leaving it to stumble blindly.

"All of you, get out of the docking bay. I'm opening the door into space." Came Ivo's voice over the intercom. Alpha opened the door and the group all ran inside. The inner door sealed as the outer one opened. The now 'blind' robot was sucked out into space right before the door closed. The group watched from a window as the giant android floated until it was in range of the eclipse cannon. Ivo pulled the trigger in the control room and the burst of green light hit the giant robot, totally destroying it

* * *

The girls were all returned to their rooms by their respective heroes. As Shadow walked out, he paused to take a look at Maria's room. He lingered for a moment more then turned to go. He then heard Amy's voice behind him in the dark room. 

"Sonic?... Is that you? You saved me..." The pink hedgehog said.

"Wrong hedgehog Amy." Shadow whispered as he left.

"Shadow? You saved me?" The pink hedgehog couldn't believe it. She tried to get up to follow him but was too tired. She slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Awww... Cute ShadAmyness. More to come. 


	7. Bait

Ok, Chapter 6 was short/rushed. I know. I admit that. So, here's not only a longer chapter, but I'm releasing it early! Wow. Over 1000 hits. I figured I'd take a break from constant battles and have a nice, peaceful chapter with Shadow and Amy.

Disclaimer thingie: All characters are owned by their respective owners.

* * *

Chapter 7: Bait 

"It doesn't make sense. Prototype A1111112 was designed to destroy them. It's illogical that they could have survived." Cyber Shadow said to his partner.

Shade nodded in agreement. "I cannot believe he was taken down just by lack of vision."

The Cyborg nodded as well. "However, it gathered some data on them, more specifically, Shadow the hedgehog. Each one of them rescued a certain person that was trapped. Each one, except for Alpha, felt a certain need to protect someone. I believe biological beings call it love. Shadow rescued that pink hedgehog from A1111112. This fact can be used to our advantage."

Shade smiled. "Bait, eh? Quite a good idea. I always did love fishing." The two dark beings laughed.

* * *

Amy slowly woke up. She looked at the clock. 1:00 am. She sighed a got out of bed. Her memories of the capture flashed through her mind. Then the memory of her waking up once she had been placed into her bed by... Shadow? She played the memory again in her head, distinctly remembering Shadow's words. 'Why would Shadow have saved me and not Sonic... I'll bet Sonic was too busy saving Blaze...' She thought angrily. But still, why had Shadow saved her? She sighed and left Maria's room. She slowly made her way to the kitchen on ARK, and was surprised to see the dark figure of Shadow sitting at the table, sipping a cup of coffee. "Shadow?" The pink hedgehog asked. 

The ebony male turned to look at Amy, just realizing she had walked in. "Oh good. You woke up."

"Yeah, but, I was wondering... Why did you save me? It always seemed like I just got in your way before." Amy said, taking the seat opposite Shadow.

Shadow stared the clouds in his coffee, piecing together his response. Truth be told, he had been wondering the same thing. Why had he rescued her? He finally settled on a conclusion and looked up at the rose hedgehog from across the table. "Because I don't leave a girl in distress. I did once and..." The black and red hedgehog trailed off, staring off into space through the window. It didn't matter, Amy knew what he had meant.

"I'm sorry that happened..." Amy said, hoping she hadn't struck a sensitive nerve, seeing as how Sonic had ended up with a broken arm back on Angel Island once for talking about the subject.

Shadow sighed. He was silent for a moment, slowly finishing his coffee as Amy fixed herself a cup of tea. Shadow then smiled to himself as he watched Amy make one of Maria's favorite brews almost exactly the same way. "Actually, you remind me of her. A lot." He said, just above a whisper. His mind was drifting back to the time he had spent with Maria.

-Flashback-

Maria was making tea for herself and Shadow. The young hedgehog looked up as Maria carefully mixed some packets of tea leaves together. She handed the young hedgehog a cup of it, who took a sip and grimaced. He didn't really like the sharp taste. Maria giggled at his scrunched up nose and proceeded to make him some hot chocolate, which Shadow liked a lot better. Soon the were sitting as the same table Shadow and Amy sat at now, talking and laughing about things that had happened in the station over the past couple days. They laughed like children, believing they had all the time in the world to spend with each other. Sadly, this was not true.

-End Flashback-

Shadow came out of his reverie after Amy had finished her tea and was leaving. "Bye Shadow." The rose colored female said as she left. Shadow waved as she left and sighed. He continued to dream of Maria.

Amy returned to her room thinking of Shadow. The door suddenly swung shut and locked behind her. Amy turned to see the robotic version of Shadow standing there. She was going to scream, but didn't have time before the robot had shot her with a tranquilizer dart. She fell instantly unconscious. The android grabbed her and muttered "Chaos Warp." in his robotic voice and soon vanished.

* * *

Ok, so I kinda lied. It's not just a sweet happy chapter. Looks like Amy's bait now. And one thing everyone knows about fishing, it never works out too well for the bait. Chapter eight is coming out next week of course. 


	8. Supply Run

Ok, this chapter will be short, as it is just a lead in to the next chapter. Sorry it's late.

Disclaimer Note: Blah blah blah, Sonic and co. (with the exception of Alpha) blah blah blah belong to Sonic team/Sega blah blah blah Alpha belongs to me.

* * *

Chapter 8: Supply Run 

When everyone but Amy was seated in the main bridge of the ARK, Knuckles brought up the topic of them being low on supplies. "I'll go and..." Shadow paused for a moment, choosing a suitable synonym for 'steal' "...acquire the extra supplies. If I go, I can just chaos control it back." He pulled a cloak over his body. The large, up turned collar his everything but the front of his face. It was patterned to look like his fur, complete with red streaks down the sleeves.

Knuckles nodded. "Just make sure GUN doesn't catch you. Hey, I thought they could just trace you using chaos energy." The red guardian asked.

"Usually, but Tails built a device that should hide my chaos energy." The ebony male said.

Tails was a little shocked. "Yeah, but Shadow, I have to field test it, and run risk assessments..."

Shadow cut him off, "Consider this the field test. It's pass/fail. Pass? I come back in one piece. Fail? Well, use your imagination." Shadow then turned to leave after picking up Tails' device. As he walked by Maria's room, he knocked on the door, figuring Amy should be up by now, but instead, there was no answer. He unlocked and opened the door to find the room empty. Shadow quickly made his way back to the group.

"What's the matter? Chicken out?" Sonic asked playfully.

Shadow ignored his azure doppelganger. "Amy's not in her room. Did anyone see her get up this morning?" Shadow asked, doing his best to hide his worry. The group shook there heads, all of them worried. All except Sonic. Shadow called up the ARK's computer to view the security camera files. He watched as a robotic version of himself entered Amy's room behind her. He heard the faint words, 'Chaos Warp.' "Computer, trace last used chaos attack on board." Shadow commanded the computer.

The computer returned, in a metallic voice, "Last used attack, Chaos Warp. Purpose: Teleportation. From Location: Maria's room. To Location: Station Square. Objects teleported: Unidentified robot (user of attack); Bio mass, Amy Rose.. "The computer proceeded to list anything Amy was carrying. Shadow pressed the 'Detailed Location' button on the screen before the computer finsihed listing. It showed an alley in Station Squareand gave and address at the bottom of the screen.

"Looks like the supply run's a rescue now." Sonic said with a sigh. "Great, now I have to go get Amy away from some psychotic robot. Again." Sonic stood up slowly.

Shadow motioned for his rival to be seated. "I'll handle this if you don't think you're up to the challenge of it." Shadow said, chaos controlling out of ARK and onto earth.

* * *

Warned ya it was short. Don't yell at me about it. Chapter nine is coming out next week (Do you see the pattern yet? I release a chapter each Tuesday in case you have no idea.). 


	9. I Am Your Better

Aww... Shadow's gonna go save his girfriend. One away to issue 10! And over 1500 hits!

* * *

Chapter 9: I Am Your Better 

Shadow appeared in the alley where Cyber Shadow had teleported to the previous night. There was dried blood on the ground, trailing towards a nearby ware house. Shadow began gliding towards it. Cyber Shadow watched from a nearby rooftop. His camera eyes were also allowing Shade to watch from miles away. "Excellent... I love it when the pawns play their parts perfectly..." The dark hedgehog said before laughing slightly at how easily he had tricked Shadow. "This emotion, love. It blinds all senses and thoughts. How weak." He said.

In seconds Shadow had burst into the warehouse and was immediately ambushed by metal sonics. As he tore them to shreds, a thought crossed his mind. 'Why am I doing this? Why am I risking life an limb for her when Sonic was going to do it? Could I possibly... no. I'm the ultimate lifeform.' He teared another android in half. 'But... this feeling... It couldn't be... could it? Then what is it? Why do I feel like Maria's back all of a sudden...' He was so absorbed in his thoughts, he almost didn't realize he had destroyed all the metal sonics.

He heard a metallic clapping behind him. He turned and for split second thought he was looking in a mirror. The robotic doppelganger did a robot's version of a smile. "Well done, Shadow the hedgehog. You survived the ambush. You found me. I'm impressed." his metallic voice rang through the warehouse.

"Who are you?" Shadow demanded.

"Oh, my manners. I am Cyber Shadow, the true Ultimate Lifeform! I am 100 incapable of dieing, unlike you." The android replied. It's metallic voice killed the sarcasm in it's statement.

"Yeah, well you overlooked one thing. You aren't a lifeform." Shadow said with a smirk.

"Such a cocky manner, despite the position of your friend." The cyborg pushed a button revealing a cage where Amy was chained up, unconscious. Shadow ran over to Amy, only to be electrocuted by the bars. "Maybe more than a friend. Perhaps someone like, Maria?" The android taunted. Amy was waking up as this happened, but just watched. She didn't move, she didn't make a sound. She just watched.

Shadow turned, rage filling his eyes. "How do you..."

"Know about Maria?" The robots finished for his living counterpart. "I have your DNA. Your memories. I am you. I am your better. I always believed she was a rotten little girl. Too happy. Too much in the way. I'm quite glad to be in partial control of the organization that killed her." The android said. His taunt worked, for Shadow dove at him with a chaos spear. The android seemed to vanish and reappear behind Shadow. "Actually, this girl in the cage reminds me of her. Always in the way, unimportant, a nuisance." The android did not even see Shadow's next attack until after it happened. Shadow had turned and fired twelve chaos spears at Cyber Shadow, blowing him into a wall across the warehouse.

"Don't... EVER... talk about Maria or Amy like that AGAIN!" Shadow was totally blind with fury. He had ripped off the cyborg's arms, which simply reattached, becoming claws. The android swung them, sending a lightning bolt at Shadow, knocking him against the cage, shocking him again. After ten minutes of this and similar attacks, Shadow was limping forward, practically emitting electricity of his own. Cyber Shadow hovered in front of him, not even a scratch on him. Shadow fell to the ground, barely breathing

"Get up Shadow. I don't want a one-sided fight. I want to be able to remember this victory as a hard but rewarding battle." The android said. "Or are you as weak as that pink hedgehog behind you?"

Shadow mustered all his strength just to stand. Blood was coming from the corner of his mouth. He had many cuts on his arms and legs as well. But he was still standing. He had to lean against a wall for support. Amy wanted more than anything to go out and beat the crap out of the android with her hammer, but she too was unable to move just from being so tired. She had stood up last night, only to have the shackles she was in electrocute her.

"Pathetic. Completely pathetic." The android said, charging another lightning bolt.

* * *

Three words: Buhm, buhm, buuuuuuuuhhh suspense music plays 


	10. Spending the Night

I'm releasing this early because I might not be able to get on tommorrow. Snow Storm + Power Lines Bad. Warning: Get's kinda suggesive at the end (with the raccoon, not after) But nothing too graphic. I moved the rating up to T just to be safe. Oh, and I've refrained from talking directly to reviewers up untill now but I have to say this. I hope the writer of the annonymous review that was signed as "Coco" is reading this. How, in any way, is Shadow Amy's brother? They aren't related. It never says they are in this fic. Where did that little bit even come from? Did you just want to make a negative review or something? But since I'm talking with reviewers, I want to thank you all for sticking with this fic. Ok, now that that's out of the way:

Disclaimer: Everyone is owned by someone, usually their owners.

* * *

Chapter 10: Spending the Night 

Amy managed to sit up halfway. "Please... don't hurt him anymore..." She begged.

Cyber Shadow turned as well and stared at his captive. "Alright, then I'll simply change my target." He sent the bolt of energy at Amy, who screamed as it hit her. She was blown in the back of the cage, which electrocuted her again. She fell limp on the floor of the cage, barely breathing.

"No!" Shadow yelled, running over to the cage, manging to stop before he hit it. He knelt down to look at her. Cyber Shadow laughed. A horrible, metallic laughter that echoed off the walls. Shadow was once again filled with rage. He was drawing energy from something deep within him. His hand glowed white and a beam of it shot at Amy, completely healing her. He turned, now able to stand upright again.

"Impossible. How can you still use chaos abilities? You shouldn't have enough energy remaining in you to even chaos control 3 feet ahead." Cyber Shadow said, backing up. It was definitely time to leave.

Shadow chaos controlled in front of the door. "You are NOT leaving that easily." He slammed himself into Cyber Shadow, knocking the android into a wall. He then fried at least twenty chaos spears at the android, who fell to the floor in two pieces. The two halves reattached to themselves and the now completely fixed Cyber Shadow laughed again. Shadow drew the last of his energy together and began to glow red. Amy stared wide-eyed from her cage. "CHAOS..." Shadow floated into the air, the red glow becoming brighter. "BLAST!" He released all the energy at once, blowing Cyber Shadow apart into a thousand pieces, which fell to the floor and thankfully, did not piece back together. The blast had blown open Amy's cage along with destroying many crates in the room. Shadow fell from where he had floated just a couple seconds before and landed on the floor, totally unconscious.

* * *

"Oh he's dead! I just know it! They caught him. My device didn't work..." Tails said as the group wondered where Shadow was. 

"Hey, I wouldn't worry about him, Tails. He's the ultimate lifeform. I don't think he'll get captured too easy." Rouge said, reassuring herself as well. She still thought of Shadow as a brother and she didn't want to lose him.

* * *

Hours past, and when he awoke, it was night time. He awoke to find himself alone in the warehouse. "Amy?" He called out, getting up and finding a note beside him. He read it: 

Dear Shadow,

Thank you so much for saving me! I left to find something to eat. Don't worry, I'll be fine. The place I'm going is just a couple blocks away. In case you want to make sure I'm ok, I left at around 7:00pm.

Sincerely, Amy

There was word scratched out before 'sincerely'. Shadow wasn't sure, but he thought it said 'love'. Shadow then checked his watch. It was 7:45. He quickly ran out of the warehouse to find Amy, not noticing that the pieces to Cyber Shadow were gone.

* * *

Miles away, Shade and Cyber Shadow were talking. "I'm sorry sir. I did not realize he could draw power from his rage." The android apologized. 

"It is understandable. Not even I knew he could do that." Shade replied. "I knew rage would make him gone insane and fight until the end, but not that he could draw energy from it."

* * *

Shadow was on a building, looking all around for Amy. He heard a scream and instantly ran towards it. He stood above the alley it had come from to find a male raccoon with a knife, forcing Amy into a corner. The alley had many broken beer bottles strewn around. "Please! No!" Amy was screaming as she was forced more and more towards the corner. 

'Hell no.' Shadow thought as he leapt down into the alley. Just before the raccoon was able to commit his crime, it received a huge kick in the back of his head. The raccoon turned and leapt at Shadow, who stepped out of the way. Once the drunkard had hit the ground, Shadow raised him into the air by the scruff of his neck and turned him so they were face to face. "And if I ever see you do that again, to any girl, I punch you till you beg for the grim reaper to rid you of your pain." With that, Shadow threw the raccoon out into the street, were the coward ran off.

Shadow turned to see Amy staring at him. The night gown she had worn when she was captured was now torn and she had to hold it closed. Shadow removed his jacket and gave it to Amy, who graciously wrapped it around herself. "Thanks Shadow..." Was all she could say through shock that Shadow had protected her like that and what remained of her fear.

Shadow nodded. He scooped Amy up in his arms and ran back to the warehouse. He set her down where he had been laying before. "Shadow... you've saved me three times in just a couple days. I... can't possibly thank you enough..." Amy said, not knowing what else to say. Shadow sat down beside her. Something about this made Amy feel the way she did around Sonic, like everything was right with the world.

"You're welcome Amy." The ebony male said. He suddenly felt something on his cheek. He looked over to find Amy was giving him a kiss on the cheek. She pulled away in a second, which seemed to last an hour to Shadow and smiled sweetly at him. Shadow fought back blushing.

"I guess that's the best 'Thank you' I can give." She said with a sigh. She was suddenly hit with a shocking realization. She had broken a vow she had made to herself. To have her first kiss be with Sonic! But, she didn't care for some reason. She tried to tell herself that it was just a gesture of friendship, but somehow, she couldn't believe that. The thought of Sonic made a question pop into her mind. "Hey Shadow, why didn't Sonic come to save me like he always had before?" She asked. She dreaded the answer, but knew she would have to hear it.

Shadow sighed. "Well... he didn't want to hog the spotlight so, cause I was already going for the supplies..." The ebony hedgehog said, not being very convincing.

Amy looked into his crimson eyes. Her emerald ones seemed to bore in Shadow's soul. "Tell me the real reason." She said.

"Alright. That faker complained about having to save you from some psychotic robot again, so I did it instead." Shadow said.

Amy looked away. Her heart felt horrible. Everything was messed up. Sonic didn't like her. She was having some odd feeling for Shadow. Nothing seemed right. Suddenly she felt a weight on her shoulders, and turned to see that the ebony hedgehog beside her had his arm around her. She wanted to squeal with delight. Everything seemed to instantly become right at that very second. Sonic and Blaze didn't seem to matter. Nothing did. A voice in the back of her mind said, 'Screw Sonic. He just pushed me away. He had his chance.' Amy was barely able to belive that she had just thought that, but somehow, it made sense. She was feeling very tired, and apparently Shadow was too, because he had fallen asleep beside her. She sighed and slowly began to drift into sleep, laying her head on her new hero's shoulder.

* * *

Whoot! Chapter 10 is done! I hit double digits!  



	11. Eclipse Cannon, Fired Again

I'm sorry I didn't update. I was really, really, really busy. I'm changing the update day to Saturday so it's easier to update.

Disclaimer: All characers belong to someone or something, usually an owner.

* * *

Chapter 11: Eclipse Cannon, Fired Again 

This time it was Amy's turn to wake up alone with a note. She looked over at it. It read:

Dear Amy.

I went to go get the supplies I was supposed to get earlier. Will be back before noon. Do not, under any circumstances, leave the warehouse.

-Shadow

Amy checked her watch. 11:30. She sighed and layed back on a nearby wall. This gave her some time to sort things out. 'Ok, so Sonic has no feelings for me, whatsoever. Why aren't I crushed? Am I happy doesn't like me as anything more than a friend? Yes. Do I love Shadow? Maybe." She began to simply try to separate the truth about her feelings from what was not.

Shadow was about a mile away. He had honestly paid the grocer for everything he had bought, however he had to give about a hundred extra dollars so he could... disappear, from the cashier's memory. Not that it mattered. He had found Gerald's bank account and that had millions in it. Shadow was now running though the city. He used this time to also piece together what was going on between him and Amy. Suddenly something caught his eye. He stopped instantly and was now looking in a window of the jewelers. There was a gold ring there with a ruby the had been carved to look like a rosebud on it. He considered buying it for Amy, but then turned and left. He wasn't sure why it had even caught his eye in the first place.

* * *

It was about 11:50 when Shadow stepped inside the warehouse, carrying many bags filled with food. Amy came out of her thoughts when he walked in. "Hey Shadow." The pink hedgehog said. 

Shadow greeted his usual way, with a small nod. He sighed, already charging up his energy. "Ok, now. I just need to teleport us all back to the ARK." he grabbed Amy by the hand, making her blush slightly, and touched the bags of food with his other arm. "Chaos..." they all glowed blue. "Control!" In a second they were in the docking bay. Shadow let go of Amy's hand, forcing back a small blush himself. Ivo and Tails were tinkering with an old Excalibur class rocket on the ARK, so they were right there when the appeared.

"Hey, good to see you're not dead." Ivo said, looking.

Tails smiled at them. "So did my device work? Were you limited in your chaos abilities?" Tails was bombarding Shadow with questions and it took a great deal of self control to simply plop the device down in front of the fox, rather than strangle the yellow annoyance. Shadow walked past Tails, who was now messing with his device like a new Christmas toy. Amy followed after Shadow.

They walked into the main control room the see Sonic sitting on the couch they had moved in. Blaze was beside him. They both smiled as Shadow and Amy walked by. "Well, look what the cat dragged in," Sonic remarked, then quickly turned to Blaze. "No offense."

"None taken." Blaze said with a smile. She turned back to the pair of hedgehogs. "So, I assume you got the supplies." She said. Shadow vaguely nodded, heading off to his room. Amy left for her room as well.

* * *

She had a little cleaning to do. After a while, She had deleted almost every Sonic photo off of he laptop and removed the section she she had devoted to just him in her photo album. 'Man, was I really that obsessed?' She thought to herself. She picked up the framed photo of Sonic on her desk and swapped it for one of her photo album pictures of Shadow. She smiled. It felt good to remove all those extra pictures of Sonic.

* * *

Knuckles and Rouge were both sitting on opposite sides of the master emerald, talking and laughing. Over the past couple days they had become closer, realizing they had quite a bit in common. Knuckles was looking out the window into space and saw what looked like a large, silver pyramid turned on it's side flying towards ARK. He stood up to get a better look. Rouge stood up beside him. "What is that thing?" She asked. 

"No idea. Go get Shadow." Knuckles said, not breaking eye contact with the ship.

Rouge turned and left, soon coming back with Shadow who also stared at the ship. "Whatever it is, I doubt it's friendly." Shadow said as he noticed the word 'GUN' emblazoned on the side. The three of them ran to the control room, where Sonic was still sitting. Blaze had gone to her room. Shadow began powering up the eclipse cannon while the defense systems bombarded the pyramid ship with miniature missiles.

"Whoa! Where's the fire?" Sonic asked, walking in. Knuckles turned his rival's head so Sonic could see the big pyramid.

Shadow smirked. 'Professor Gerald's still working wonders, even in death.' Shadow thought as the eclipse cannon becgan to charge. ARK began to slowly but surely turned until it was in line with the ship. The cannon opened up as the charging had finished. There was a flash of green light and the beam hit the pyramid-ship. But, nothing happened. The group stared in shock. The pyramid ship was still coming towards ARK, arming a huge missile.

* * *

When the eclipse cannon doesn't do anything, you're in bad shape. 


	12. Access Denied

Sega owns them all except Alpha and a certain white hedgehog at the end. They're mine. Shadow curses again in this so be warned.

* * *

Chapter 12: Access Denied 

Amy came out of her room. "Hey, any particular reason we're firing the eclipse cannon?" She asked, walking in.

"Yeah, that." Sonic said, pointing at the large ship. Blaze and Alpha walked in and stared at the huge ship.

"Wait, then why is it still there?" Amy asked, thinking she had to have missed something.

"The eclipse cannon did nothing to it... and... Oh damn, hang on!" Shadow said, managing to put up a form of shielding around the station. The missile headed for ARK. They collided, causing a large explosion towards the bottom of the station, making ARK shake violently. Tails, Ivo and Cream all ran in, with a confused look on their faces.

"Did I just hear that the eclipse cannon didn't do anything?" Ivo asked, running over to the group. Shadow was trying to recharge the cannon. Ivo and Tails were surveying the ship outside. "We need to get behind it. If we hit it's fuel tanks, they'll explode. We have to move ARK behind the ship." Ivo said, not breaking eye contact with the ship.

"And how do you propose we do that?" Sonic asked.

"I'll handle that. Follow me." Shadow said as the group followed him to the Master Emerald room. Shadow jumped on top of the huge gem. He drew all of his energy together, combining with that of the Master Emerald "Chaos..." Causing great shock to everyone, the entire station began glowing blue. "CONTROL!" The whole station disappeared and reappeared behind the GUN spaceship. Shadow fell off the master emerald, going unconscious. Amy manged to half catch him, half drop him to keep him from hitting the floor with full force.

* * *

"What the... Oh dammit! Turn this ship around! Now!" Cyber Shadow ordered, noticing the ARK's sudden teleportation. The metal sonics began to furiously enter commands to the ship, but it was too late. The eclipse cannon had recharged.

* * *

Ivo pressed the button. A huge burst of energy hit the opposing ship's engines, causing a huge explosion. The explosion traveled all through the ship, destroying everything. Metal sonics were instantly melted. Computers were blown apart. After less than a second, all that remained was chunks of metal, floating in space. Everyone on ARK cheered. All but Shadow, who was still unconscious.

* * *

Amy and Alpha managed to get Shadow to his room. Alpha spotted something on the computer as Amy left. He sat down and opened the file. An executable file was launched and a loading page appeared. 'ARK Main Experiment files, Loading... 50... 60...' Alpha leaned back, waiting for it to load. A bell sounded, signifying the end of the loading process. Alpha read it under his breath. "Project 001: Shadow (first attempt) (Failed)" Below it was a picture of the biolizard. "Project 002: Shadow (second attempt) (succeeded)" Below was a picture of Shadow along with some of his strengths and genetic coding. "Project 003: Chaos (failed)" An artificial chaos was depicted below. "Project 004: Vaccine (first attempt) (failed)" Nothing was written under this. Alpha reread the information from the previous pages before hitting the next button. 

"Project 005: Vaccine (second attempt) (succeeded)" Below was a solid white female hedgehog. Alpha chuckled. 'Maybe Shadow had a sister.' He thought silently. He read some technical data on her, revealing her to be the genetic opposite of Shadow, with the exception of their species. "Holding Tube 113?" Alpha asked himself as he read it. 'Wait... so she's actually frozen onboard ARK?' He exited out of the program and left the room. He ran back to where the artificial chaos room. He walked to the very back and saw a door.

"Password?" A computerized voice asked when he tried to open the door.

Alpha didn't want to think of Prof. Gerald as predictable, but couldn't help it when he guessed the password. "Maria." He said. The door slid open, revealing more tubes, filled with artificial chaoses. Then he saw one with a name on it. 'Tube 113 - Project 005: Vaccine'

"Password?" Another equally computerized voice asked from the control panel on the tube.

"Maria." Alpha said confidently.

"Access Denied." The computer said.

Alpha paused for a moment. "Shadow?"

"Access Denied."

"Eclipse Cannon."

"Access denied." Alpha restrained form just punching through the glass, knowing it would probably kill Vaccine. He wiped the fog off the glass and couldn't help but smile at the hedgehog inside. She was solid white, wearing blue jeans, pink boots and a black tank top that stopped just above her stomach. She was asleep and had an incredibly serene look to her. It seemed unfair for such beauty to be locked up. Alpha once again stopped himself from just breaking open the glass.

He walked over to look at some of the 'failed' experiments. These chaoses were all the colors and sizes he could think off. Each one was marked. 'Tube 115 - Project 134: Fire Chaos', 'Tube 150 - Project 023: Mini Chaos' Alpha decided he would check the file for these other forms of chaos and would ask Shadow about the password. As he left, he turned once more to look at Vaccine.

"ARK." He said, hoping maybe he had guessed it.

"Access Denied."

"Damn it." Alpha cursed as he left.

"Access Denied." The voice said again.

* * *

Cyber Shadow now floated nearby ARK. He had no idea how he had remained intact, but he had. That was all that mattered. He began to slip in through a heating duct.

* * *

If you review, try and guess the password. I doubt anyone will have caught it from a previous chapter. 


	13. Enlisting Shadow's Help

Sorry about not updating and about this one being late.

Disclaimer: If you don't already know it by now, you're a certified idiot.

* * *

Chapter 13: Enlisting Shadow's Help 

Shadow and Alpha were sparring in the docking bay. Shadow was currently winning, but Alpha set off a smoke bomb and virtually disappeared. "Good tactic." Shadow remarked as he drove his fist into Alpha's back. "But not good enough." The fight ended as Amy brought them lunch. Shadow and Alpha thanked Amy and the three of them sat down. "Alpha, is something wrong? You're not as focused as you usually are." Shadow asked his apprentice.

Alpha sighed. "Well, I found something yesterday on Gerald's computer." He said. Shadow was interested now. "A kind of record of the experiments on ARK."

"I assume I was in it." Shadow remarked.

Alpha nodded. "You, the artificial chaoses and... well, some others." Alpha changed his approach. "Shadow, did you have, like, a sister or something aboard here?" Amy giggled at the idea of the Ultimate lifeform having an older sister.

"No." Shadow said flatly, but something in his voice was hiding something.

"Well, I found a record about someone named Vaccine. I even found her stasis tube, along with what looked like technicolor artificial chaoses. Anyway, they all need passwords to unlock. I was wondering what you might know about it." Alpha said.

Shadow sighed. "No. I... don't remember anything about it..." He averted his eyes form the other two.

Alpha's ears drooped slightly. "Well can you just help me guess the password? I tried Maria, and ARK and the Eclipse cannon. All the obvious ones." He said.

Shadow turned back to Amy and Alpha, both of which could tell he was hiding something. He was about to say something when Amy said, "Shadow. Maybe you'd remember something if Alpha showed you the file." He shrugged. Alpha and Amy got up and left the room, followed by Shadow.

* * *

In a few minutes they were seat around Gerald's computer. Alpha had brought up the file on Shadow. "OK, here, just let me find her file again..." Alpha began to search for Vaccine. "OK, here we go. " Alpha pressed enter and Vaccine once again appeared. Alpha stood up and moved out of the way so the other two hedgehogs could read about her. 

Shadow sighed. "So... the Professor wasn't creating a vaccine, rather something called Vaccine..." He said under his breath.

Alpha and Amy stared at the ebony hedgehog. "What?" They said in unison.

"Proffessor Gerald said he was trying to make a vaccine to cure Maria's illness. Apparently, he meant this." Shadow began reading her abilities out loud. "Speed, chaos abilities and healing. Yeah, looks like she was supposed to be a medicine but ended up as this." Shadow said. "Alpha, you said you found her along with some weird artificial chaoses."

* * *

In minutes they were standing outside the door to the special section of the artificial chaos room. "Maria." Alpha said. The door slid open, revealing a foe the Shadow and Amy hoped they would have never seen again. 

"Welcome, Shadow, Amy and Alpha. Now, which of you would like to die first?" Cyber Shadow asked in his monochrome voice as he aimed a pair of machine guns.

* * *

Now why is it that whenever a door is opened it this fic something bad is behind it? 


	14. Rematch

Dicalimer: You know the drill.

* * *

Chapter 14: Rematch 

Cyber Shadow snapped his fingers and what appeared to be a yellow and a red artificial chaos slid into view. They both moved incredibly fast and before Shadow could even blink, one had sealed Amy inside a large bubble and the other had trapped Alpha in a similar situation. "Now, let's get down to business Shadow. Those two will continue to allow your friends to breath as long as you cooperate. If you go against me, well..." Cyber Shadow snapped his metallic fingers and Amy and Alpha began to choke as the tiny air holes closed. Cyber Shadow repeated his previous action and the two prisoners gasped for breath as the nearly invisible holes opened once more. "Now Shadow, if you would please open the tube behind me." Cyber Shadow motioned to Vaccine's tube.

Shadow shook his head. "I don't know the password." He lied.

Cyber Shadow did the closest thing to glaring that a robot could. "You forget, I have your memories. I know the password, but it wouldn't recognize the voice of a robot. I had to break these two out." The android gestured first to the chaoses then to a pair of smashed tubes. "However, Vaccine here is unstable. And breaking her tube would kill her. And she is of no use to me dead. And neither are you Shadow. Now, open the tube." Cyber Shadow ordered.

Shadow did not move at all for a moment. Then he silently chaos controlled behind Cyber Shadow and snapped its head off. "Or, I could just reduce you to a pile of metal." He removed one of Cyber Shadow's guns and shot both of the oddly colored artificial chaoses, causing them to release their captives. The two chaos both rematerialized and went straight for Shadow.

"Stand back." Alpha said quickly, pulling out a pair of machine guns and emptying them into the backs of the artificial chaoses. The experiments in question turned around to face their attacker, allowing Shadow to blow them into tiny droplets with Chaos Spears. Cyber Shadow reassembled and was soon standing in between Shadow and Alpha with his back to Amy. That was probably one of his biggest mistakes because Amy's hammer hit him in the center of the back, blowing the robot to shreds. But it didn't matter, because they were already reassembling.

Alpha had reloaded his guns and began firing as soon as the android had put half of it's body together. But once again, Cyber Shadow's pieces began to magnetically lock into place. Alpha swapped guns and continued firing. Amy was able to get to relative safety. Shadow now stood behind his robotic doppelganger, waiting patiently for the CPU to become exposed. But he didn't have the chance because he suddenly felt himself being pulled back into a bubble of some kind. The ebony hedgehog looked around, realizing he had been pulled inside the red artificial chaos. He tried to blow it apart with another Chaos Spear, but it didn't work for some reason. Alpha had swapped guns about five times now and the floor around him was littered with empty guns and shells. For a moment Shadow wondered how many guns Alpha actually owned.

Alpha ran out of ammo, or at least he couldn't reload fast enough, because Cyber Shadow moved out of Alpha's range. He charged up a lightning blast and used it to send Alpha flying into the back of the room. Amy came out behind Cyber Shadow and slammed the robot forward with her hammer. The android charged anther lightning bolt, but Alpha had reloaded one pistol. He aimed at Cyber Shadow's wrist, and fired once the energy had been fully charged. The hand, still pulsating electricity, fell off and smacked Cyber Shadow on the shoulder. The electric shock pulsed through the android and he began to smoke. Shadow caught the red Artificial Chaos off guard and broke free. Shadow sent a Chaos Spear through Cyber Shadow's head which sent his CPU chip slamming into a wall where it shattered into hundreds of pieces. The seemingly perfect android collapsed in a heap.

The red Chaos leapt at Shadow but the ebony hedgehog was too fast. He grabbed what looked like fire extinguisher with a pistol attached off the wall and fired a ball of blue goop at the artificial chaos. The yellow one shot out for an attack, but was also hit by Amy ran over and hugged Shadow. The black hedgehog allowed her to do so but cleared his throat after a small amount of time, signaling Amy to let go. The rose female did so and smiled at Shadow.

Alpha had walked over to the pod that contained Vaccine. "So, any idea what the password might be?" Alpha asked. Shadow and Amy walked over. Shadow thought for a moment then smirked.

"Lemon-Lime tea." The ebony hedgehog said calmly.

"Password accepted." The computer's voice said as it began to drain the fluid from Vaccine's pod.

"Ok, what's going on. Why is my favorite flavor of tea the password?" Amy asked, confused. Alpha also had an expression of confusion.

"Lemon-Lime was also the tea that Maria made for the researchers. Gerald liked it a lot." Shadow explained. The glass slid open and the unconscious Vaccine fell out, landing practically on top of Alpha.

* * *

Shade exclaimed as the Metal Sonic in front of him gave him the bad news. 

"He has been destroyed on board ARK sir. His CPU was destroyed." The Metal Sonic said in its computerized voice.

Shade shook his had slowly, closing his eyes. "Another failure. How is that even possible? How can a band of rebels destroy one of our best soldiers?" He thought aloud. The dark hedgehog sighed. "Soon though. Very soon. They will make one wrong move and they will not live to regret it." He opened his eyes and looked at the Metal Sonic droid. "Tell Ersatz and X-198 to make a special appointment with the rebels. Divide and conquer." He said. The Metal Sonic nodded and left. Shade picked up his black emerald and smirked. "Very soon. Very soon..."


	15. Wake up, Sleeping Beauty

Chapter 15. This took about half an hour to write.

Disclaimer: You know the drill.

* * *

Chapter 15: Wake up Sleeping Beauty 

GUN had been relatively inactive over the last week. Ivo and Tails had stepped up ARK's security. Amy had been spending much more time with Shadow, much to Sonic's relief. Knuckles and Rouge has also been together much more lately.

Alpha sat in a chair at his desk, going through experiment files. Vaccine, who was still unconscious, lay on his bed. Alpha had been worried, but thankfully he found out that, like Shadow, Vaccine didn't need to eat or drink as much as a normal person would. Which meant she wasn't going to starve to death if she remained unconscious.

Every now and then she would stir slightly and Alpha would get his hopes up, but all in vain. Because she would always stop moving again, aside from breathing. The closest she had come to being awake was when she had actually mumbled something about Prof. Gerald.

Ivo came over to the room and rapped his knuckles on the already open door. Alpha didn't look up from the computer screen. "Come in." He said, completely absorbed in the computer. Ivo stepped into the room.

"So, no change?" He asked. Alpha shook his head. "Anything new to report from my grandfather's files?" Ivo asked.

"Well, there's one bit, but it's password protected and I can't guess it. Shadow couldn't even come up with it." Alpha replied.

"Mind if I take a crack at it?"

"Go right ahead." Alpha replied, standing up and moving out of the way. Ivo sat down and began to try various passwords. Vaccine stirred a little bit but once again returned to sound sleep. Ivo sighed and stood up after a while.

"Well, I can't figure it out. Thing is, my grandfather probably wanted these files found. Otherwise he would have wiped them off the memory drive. So, why would he restrict them like this?" Ivo stated. Alpha shrugged.

"He must have left us a clue or something somewhere." Alpha said. He glanced at Vaccine who had stirred once more. Ivo glanced at Vaccine too and sighed again.

"Let me know if anything turns up." Ivo said, leaving the room. Alpha nodded and sat back down, searching once again for anything that might help.

* * *

Shadow stood alone in front of the window he and Maria used to look through. He had an excellent view of the Earth. His mind began to drift. His eyes glazed over as his memories played in his head. Memories. That was all he had left of Maria. Then his memories shifted to ones of the past couple days. They seemed similar in a way. Shadow remembered the ring in the jeweler's shop. He thought over what he was about to do and decided it couldn't truly harm anything. "Chaos Control." He mumbled after checking no one was around. He reappeared near the warehouse from before. The ebony hedgehog made his way to the row of shops, seeking out the jeweler's shop and walked in. A large robot watched from nearby.

In a few minutes, Shadow left the shop, the ring in tow. He put it in a concealed pocket in his cloak. Something didn't seem right though, Like he was being watched. He shook off the feeling and walked quietly back to the warehouse where he could Chaos Control without being noticed. He heard a twig snap behind him and whirled around. The ebony hedgehog barely had time to blink before something struck him in the chest with the force of a bullet.

* * *

Vaccine rolled over in her unconscious state. Alpha held his breath. Maybe she would finally wake up! But, alas, no. She remained unconscious but whispered something in her sleep. Alpha couldn't figure out what it was so he sighed and left the room. He went to a target practice room and began to work on his aim. Tails came in soon. Alpha stopped firing. 

"Any luck with the password?" The yellow fox asked. Alpha shook his head. "You should see if Rouge could figure it out. She's a pretty good hacker." Tails said before picking up a lazer target he had been fiddling with earlier. Alpha shrugged and left the room.

* * *

He headed to the master emerald room where Rouge had been spending most of her time lately. He walked in to find Rouge sitting on top of the master emerald, half asleep. She looked up, noticing him. "Oh, hey Alpha." She said groggily, jumping off the emerald. "If you're looking for Knuckles he's sleeping." She said. 

"Actually, I was wondering if you could help me. Tails said you were good at hacking and I need someone to try and break into some of Gerald's files." Alpha said.

"Well, I'm not that good, but can go a ahead and try." The white bat replied. Alpha nodded and walked towards his room, Rouge following. Rouge had about as much luck as Ivo had. Once she had left, Alpha sat there, watching Vaccine sleep. He sighed. Suddenly Amy burst into the room.

"We can't find Shadow!" She said frantically.

* * *

And that's the end. Nothing much to say about this chapter. Cya next week. 


	16. Secret Meeting

I'm sure you're all wondering where I am. Well whoever bothered to tay with this fic did. Well, school and writer's block don't go together well. Anyway, this fic is still on hiatus but I'm adding two new chapters.

* * *

Chapter 16: Secret Meeting 

Shadow awoke with shackles on his arms and chains running from them to a nearby wall. He couldn't help but smile. This would be way too easy. "Chaos Spear." He muttered, aiming his hand at the chains. Nothing happened. "Chaos Spear." He said a bit louder. He was still wearing his cloak, which still contained his shard of the artificial emerald. So, why couldn't he use chaos spear?

A metallic door opened. Shadow looked up as a red hedgehog with yellow markings, similar to his own, walked in. This hedgehog had thicker and more spines. He also had a black lightning bolt shaped marking running diagonally from above his right eye to his muzzle. The door swung shut behind him. "Hello Shadow. Enjoy your nap?" the crimson hedgehog asked sarcastically.

"Who are you and where am I?" Shadow demanded.

The hedgehog smirked. "My name is Ersatz. One of GUN's top mercenaries." he replied. "As for where you are? You're in my specially designed prison, awaiting transport to GUN's military research facility. Seems you got into some trouble with them. I assume you're wondering why you can't use your chaos abilities. It's quite simple. The poison dart I hit you with negates your abilities for about 24 hours. You have 22 hours left before we have to give you a second dose." Ersatz added.

Shadow tried to land a punch in Ersatz's chest, but Ersatz moved out of the way faster than even Shadow could follow. Ersatz 'reappeared' at the door. "See you in 22 hours." He said with a smirk and left the room. Shadow tested how close he could get to the door with the chain and discovered he was about a foot from it. He sat down there, hoping he could catch Ersatz off guard when he came back. He sighed and checked his watch. '21 hours and 57 minutes.' He thought silently.

* * *

Everyone on ARK10 went to the main control room. Tails had been working some magic with the computer and had traced Shadow's last chaos control. "It doesn't make sense. Why would Shadow go to earth without telling anyone?" The amber fox asked no one in particular. 

"Maybe he found some GUN activity and he didn't have time to tell anyone." Knuckles offered.

"Hey Tails, can you trace where he ended up?" Alpha asked. Tails shrugged and began to type more things in.

"That's weird. He went to the warehouse from when he rescued Amy. We don't need supplies. Why would he go back there?" Tails asked.

"He might have left something behind when he was there." Rouge put in.

"Well whatever it is we need to go get him. We..." Alpha was interrupted when a message came onto the screen. "What the..." He paused. "Are you the resistance?" Alpha read.

"It might be a trap by GUN." Knuckles stated the obvious.

Alpha nodded and typed in 'Who wants to know?'. He pressed send. In under a couple seconds and reply had appeared. "The second resistance..." Alpha read aloud.

"Wait, there's another resistance?" Amy asked.

"Apparently." Alpha said. 'How do we know you're not GUN in disguise?' Alpha typed. He read the reply aloud again. "If you want to find out, follow these directions..."

* * *

Once Alpha was on Earth he walked to the meeting place. 

_'Walk to the corner of Fourth and West street in Station Square.'_

He saw a green echidna in a black cloak and large gray boots sitting on a bench.

'Ask him what time it is.'

"I'm sorry, could I trouble you for the time?" Alpha asked him. When the echidna turned to face him he was wearing sunglasses but Alpha could see over them and was shocked. He had no pupils. His eyes were solid white.

The echidna smirked. "Sure. It's 10:42 am." He said.

_'Tell him he is wrong.'_

"I'm sorry sir, but I think you might be wrong." Alpha said. The echidna's smirk broadened and he stood up. He walked towards an alley.

_'Follow him.'_

Alpha walked after the echidna. After going through a complicated system of alley ways he stopped. "Then what time is it?" the echidna asked.

"Time for revenge." Alpha said. The echidna pulled a slip of paper out of his pocket. He handed it to Alpha. Then he was gone in a flash of green light. Alpha went back to the capsule and e-mailed the note to ARK and the others.

'At exactly 11:52 am, walk into Chéf Corénda. Ask for a table with someone named Thunder. You will be seated across from a yellow and blue hedgehog who will lead you to the real meeting place after clarifying your identity. The rest of the resistance can then come to the basement of the same restaurant when ready.' Alpha finished typing it into his laptop and sent it to ARK. He had an hour left. He sat down on a nearby bench to wait

* * *

Elsewhere, Shadow waited for the time to run out. '10 hours and 35 minutes.' the ebony male thought silently, messing with his shackles, hoping to find a way to break them. 


	17. Second Resistance

Sorry but this is a short chapter. Yes, I'm twisting in a few of my own chracters. 

Discalimer: You know it.

* * *

Chapter 17: Second Resistance 

Alpha walked casually into the restaurant at exactly 11:52. "Excuse me sir, do you have a reservation?" A stuck-up waiter asked.

"Yes. Is anyone here by the name of Thunder?" Alpha asked. The waiter nodded and led him to a table. He sat down across from the hedgehog from the description. He looked like Shadow but he was yellow where Shadow was black and blue where Shadow was red. The fur on his chest was also blue.

"Are you Alpha?" Thunder asked. Alpha nodded. "Then what time is it?" Thunder asked.

"Revenge." Alpha said, not needing to know ahead of time what to say.

Thunder smirked. "Good. Follow me." Thunder then raised his hand to the waiter. "Waiter, would it be alright If we were to switch to one of the terrace tables?" Thunder asked. The waiter nodded. Thunder headed for the elevator. Alpha followed him in. The doors shut and Thunder pushed, not the terrace button, the basement button. The elevator lurched down and opened again into a rather dusty basement. The two hedgehogs stepped out of the elevator. "Brisa?" Thunder called out.

A blue cat walked up to them. "Yes?" She asked. She saw Alpha and smiled. "You must be Alpha of the other resistance. I'm Brisa." The two shook hands. The green echidna from before came out from behind some crates.

"I'm Quake. You've already met Thunder." The echidna said. Alpha nodded.

"I was wondering about the other resistance members. How are they going to get here?" Alpha asked.

"What about Shadow's Chaos Control?" Thunder asked.

"He's gone. We were about to look for him when we got your message." Alpha replied.

"Then I'll have to bring them here." Quake said. He pulled out a golden, three jeweled staff. It glowed green for a moment, then in a flash of white light the other resistance members appeared. They looked around, obviously shocked at what had happened.

"What the..." Tails was looking around. "How did we..."

Quake put a hand up to silence him. He was in no modd to answer questions. "I teleported you here. Welcome to the base of the second resistance."

* * *

Shadow smirked. He had managed to collapse his wrist enough to slip one shackle off. The other one however, refused to do the same. He sighed and sat down against a wall. He heard foot steps in the hall and stood up. If someone came to his room now he could fight back. Even with one arm he could probably stun them for a while. 

Ersatz walked into the room. Shadow drove a punch at the hedgehog's ribs but his hand was caught. Not by Ersatz hand but by an invisible force. Ersatz chuckled. "You're not the only hedgehog in the world who manipulate chaos energy. I simply use it for defense rather than offense. However, I'll make an exception." The same invisible force that had stopped Shadow's hand now sent him careening across the cell. "You can't win Shadow. I control everything in this building and it's as finely tuned as I am."

Shadow got back up and lunged at Ersatz, only to be thrown back again. "Pity. I expected more from you Shadow." The crimson and gold hedgehog said. "Now, are you ready for your next shot? You have an hour left on this one but we can't be to careful." Ersatz said in a mocking tone.

Shadow knew he only had one chance. "Chaos Spear!" Shadow said, praying it would work. A glowing yellow burst struck the surprised Ersatz in the stomach. Shadow fired again, breaking the second shackle. "Chaos..." He glowed blue. "Con..." and then everything went hazy as he felt a needle stick him in his side. He slipped into unconsciousness, the glow fading.


End file.
